


La clara señal de un beso

by Janella



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Indirectas Fallidas, M/M, Oblivous Tony Stark, Romance, Steve pretendiendo a Tony, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janella/pseuds/Janella
Summary: Tony es incapaz de captar las indirectas de Steve.
Relationships: James Bucky Barnes/ Pepper Potts, Steve Rogers/ Tony Stark
Kudos: 14





	La clara señal de un beso

**Author's Note:**

> Esto se me ocurrió al ver un comercial de cocosette, fue un golpe de inspiración, a penas me había pasado por la cabeza la imagen del stony en las situaciones del comercial y ya tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja antes de correr a escribir. 
> 
> El cocosette es una galleta waffer venezolana rellena de crema de coco cuyo slogan es "Dame un beso".

Steve Rogers era alto, rubio, musculoso, tenía un perfil griego que volvía locas a todas y a todos en la preparatoria. El capitán del equipo de fútbol, inteligente, amable, gracioso, considerado... y podría seguir durante horas y horas enlistando sus atributos, pero debemos seguir con la historia.

Todos, todos querían algo con Steve, ya fuera ser su amigo, porque el hombre era un ángel caído del cielo, o ser algo más...por la misma razón pero había un problema con esa última, digo para lograr ser amigo de Steve no se necesitaba mucho, solo debías ser amable, para la segunda sin embargo...

Bueno, se necesitaba ser Tony Stark.

Tony Stark era Insufrible como primer atributo y defecto, era bajito, moreno, usaba gafas, era ingenioso e inteligente, y era la peor clase de nerd existente... El que sabe que es más inteligente que el resto, egocéntrico, sarcástico, irónico, algunas veces cruel... y a pesar de todo eso, incapaz de notar que Steve Rogers llevaba semanas coqueteándole.

Entre todos los intentos de Steve porque el moreno notara sus intenciones para con el moreno, voy a resaltar los más graciosos.

El primero.

Steve enumeraba mentalmente los atributos de Tony... Y la lista iba algo así:

Inteligente.

Guapo.

Ambicioso.

Guapo.

Generoso.

Guapo.

Elocuente.

Divertido.

Guapo.

Su cabello lucía perfecto, aún después de haberlo revuelto durante horas por la frustración de no encontrar la solución a algún problema matemático.

Su cara de satisfacción al encontrar la solución era sumamente hermosa... Egocéntrica y con aires de superioridad para el resto, pero a Steve le encantaba como su ceño se fruncía cuando hacía los cálculos mentalmente cuando creía que ya tenía la solución, como se iba relajando a medida que terminaba dicho ejercicio con éxito, como el color volvía a sus labios después de haberlos estado mordiendo en la carrera por escribir tan rápido como su cerebro calculaba y como al final se permitía una sonrisa ladeada.

Para Steve, era como dinamita.

Por un tiempo se sintió celoso por la atención y exagerada protección que le dedicaba a Pepper Potts, hasta que se fijó que la mirada que le dedicaba a los pretendientes de la rubia no era otra que de amenaza como diciéndoles "Dáñala y te las verás conmigo" y que veía a la muchacha más como a una hermana que como algo más.

Se percató de que tenía ya un buen rato mirando hacia el frente, probablemente con esa cara de idiota que Bucky decía que ponía siempre que hablaba de Tony o siquiera pensaba en él, así que comenzó a mirar alrededor como si buscara a alguien...Y aunque no buscaba a nadie lo encontró.

Aún con la habitual multitud de personas que había en la cafetería Steve pudo divisar a Tony casi al principio de la fila que hacían los estudiantes no pertenecientes a clubes deportivos. Steve, siendo el capitán del equipo de fútbol de la institución, obviamente hacía la fila designada a quienes si pertenecían a un club deportivo; según se decía esta política de hacer dos filas era implementada para que los deportistas no se atrasaran en sus entrenamientos posteriores a la hora del receso pero para Steve era más como que el universo y las autoridades escolares se habían puesto de acuerdo para no dejarle entablar una charla con Tony sin tener que gritar y parecer un loco de remate.

Steve se irguió bien e intento de nuevo... de nuevo, de nuevo a la décima potencia, que el chico notara que le gustaba, que le coqueteaba, que estaba a su disposición, soltero y sin compromisos, todo lo que él quisiera notar.

No fue tan difícil hacer que lo mirara puesto que el otro se volteó (gracias a los dioses) hacia donde Steve estaba en el momento justo. Así que con su mano echó para atrás su cabello "peinándose" y le sonrió de lado.

No puede fallar, nunca lo hace Pensó Steve.

A Steve casi le da un ataque al corazón cuando vio que Tony le sonreía de vuelta y vio como sus ojos marrones se achicaban ante el gesto.

Comenzó a llevar a cabo el segundo paso, inspeccionó al otro de arriba a abajo de la forma menos grosera que pudo, con admiración y como si no lo hubiera hecho miles de veces...esa semana nada más.

Tony soltó una risita y miró hacia abajo algo apenado, y el corazón de Steve estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho.

Por fin Suspiró internamente.

Cuando Tony señaló al chico delante de el en la fila y volvió a reírse un poco, mientras movía su dedo en círculos frente a su oreja en una clara señal de "estás loco".

¿QUE? Estaba casi en shock.

¿Cómo se detiene un ataque cardíaco?   
Pues así justo como estaba haciendo Tony Stark en ese momento.

Todo dentro de Steve se detuvo, todas las sensaciones que habían comenzado dentro de él se detuvieron, contuvo una mueca de frustración y decepción cuando comprendió que el otro creía que le coqueteaba al chico frente a él, un rubio de cabello largo, alto, incluso más fornido que el que solía hablar de forma graciosa y usar capa, tenía entendido que se llamaba Thor.

Tony no había entendido su indirecta.  
Agradeció que el moreno había avanzado en la fila y que ya no lo miraba a él cuando se palmeó la frente y soltó un gruñido de pura frustración.

La segunda.

Milagrosamente, por arte de magia, la gracia de los dioses, el deseo de quien encontró las siete esferas del dragón o no sabía qué, Steve y Tony estaban en la biblioteca, juntos, solos.  
O eso creía Steve, en realidad no fue la magia de los dioses, fue más bien la magia de la amistad. Si, muy a lo My Little Pony

Pepper Potts, era la mejor amiga de Tony Stark.

Bucky Barnes, el mejor amigo de Steve Rogers.

Pepper y Bucky llevaban unas semanas siendo "amigos" lo cual dio como resultado que Bucky le mencionara a Pepper que cierto rubio llevaba siglos intentando que su amigo entendiera sus indirectas, y que Pepper le explicara a Bucky que Anthony Stark no entendía una indirecta ni aunque le golpear la cara con un cartel que dijera "mírame soy una indirecta". Sin embargo Pepper le confesó saber que su amigo también tenía un Crush con el rubio... Quizás no tan intenso como el de Steve, pero allí estaba. Así que siendo Steve Rogers tan buen partido para Tony como lo era y Tony tan insoportable siendo soltero, se ofreció a ayudar.  
Así fue como terminaron en la biblioteca los cuatro.

Después de un rato Bucky alegó que tenía sed y que iría por un batido, Pepper se ofreció a acompañarlo a la cafetería que dejaron bien claro," está a seis cuadras y siempre hay un montón de gente pero venden los mejores batidos regresamos como en una hora...o más, adiós"

Tony estaba inmerso en el ensayo que debía hacer supuestamente con Pepper y Steve estaba inmerso en Tony. Todo normal.

Después de unos minutos, Steve decidió lanzar su indirecta.

Apoyó su cara en su mano izquierda y miró a Tony, que de alguna forma levantó la cabeza en el momento preciso Steve lo miró debajo de sus pestañas e hizo una sonrisa ladina sin mostrar los dientes

Tenía la atención de Tony, seguía el paso dos.

Quitó la mano de su cara y empujó un poco su barbilla hacia adelante.  
Tony lo miraba.

Entreabrió un poco los labios y siguiendo con su juego de empujar la barbilla hacia adelante acarició delicadamente con su pulgar izquierdo su labio inferior.

Tony bajó la mirada hacia la mesa, lo miró con las cejas alzadas y con una mueca de entendimiento, comenzó inclinarse sobre la mesa

¿SI?  
SI.

Steve apoyó ambas manos en la mesa inclinándose lentamente hasta Tony, intentando con todas sus fuerzas ocultar el hecho de que estaba temblando de la emoción... Cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos, apareció frente a él un bolígrafo color rojo.

-Pudiste solo haberlo pedido, Rogers - Dijo Tony mientras le acercaba el bolígrafo.

¿PERO QUÉ?

Confundido, Steve tomó el bolígrafo y regresó a su asiento.  
A medio camino entre la frustración y el Shock con el bolígrafo en la mano, vio a Tony seguir con su ensayo.

No lo entendió ¿cómo no lo entendió?

AHG, TONY.

Tony suspiró frente a su ensayo y miró a Steve quien se puso alerta, dejó el bolígrafo a un lado después de fingir que lo había usado.

-Siempre es lo mismo con Pepper.- Tomó un resaltador de la mesa y comenzó a usarlo en su cuaderno de apuntes.- Empieza a salir con un chico, se va con él y yo termino haciéndolo todo solo ¿para qué demonios existen los trabajos en pareja? - Lanzó la pregunta mirando hacia arriba.

Steve entendía sus quejas de los trabajos en parejas, ¿y quién no? a todos nos ha tocado hacer un trabajo en pareja... en pareja de uno. Pero sabía que en realidad no lo decía por eso él estaba preocupado porque Pepper se había ido con Bucky así que intentó tranquilizarlo

-Buck es un buen chico, créeme.

Pero... Pensó después de procesar lo que el otro había dicho.

-Además ella y Bucky no están saliendo.- Se río al pensarlo.  
Tony lo miró como si fuera estúpido.

-Claro que sí, Rogers. ¿O acaso te creíste ese cuento de que tu amiguito tenía sed y que Pepper fue con él para acompañarle como el ángel de la guarda que es?- Terminó con una ceja alzada en su dirección.

Bueno... En realidad Bucky había estado algo ausente últimamente y no lo había visto con otra chica que no fuera ella pero ¿Bucky y Pepper Potts?  
No se lo habría imaginado jamás ni aunque le pagaran por hacerlo.

-¡Wow!- Exclamó Tony.- Hay gente que no se entera de nada.

Y Steve no pudo contener una expresión indignada al escuchar aquello venir precisamente de él.

Tony Stark se carcajeó interpretando el jadeo como una mueca ante su burla.

Tiene una hermosa risa. Añadió, para su pesar, Steve a su lista de atributos.

La última.

-¿Cómo te fue con Stark?- Bucky le preguntó al día siguiente.

-¿Cómo te fue con Pepper?- Contraatacó.

Bucky le sonrió con algo de culpa.

-En mi defensa creí que lo notarías más rápido.- Se cruzó de brazos.- Y no te lo había dicho porque no estaba muy seguro de que fuera a funcionar. Y me fue de maravillas gracias por preguntar.

Prosiguió a contarle la frustrante experiencia con Tony en la biblioteca.

-Como sea... Tengo otra idea.- Dijo Steve mientrasí revolvía su bolso y Bucky resopló.

-Sí Steve, seguro esta sí funciona.- Steve ignoró el sarcasmo que destilaban las palabras de su amigo y le mostró lo que buscaba.

-Un... Cocosette... ¿le pedirás un beso a cambio de un co- Se interrumpió.-OH, Cocosette, dame un beso...como el comercial.

-Exacto.

Miró a su amigo orgulloso de su plan, el eslogan del dulce era la indirecta perfecta. Además los nuevos comerciales que pasaban bastante seguido lo proclamaban como "La clara señal de un beso".

-Exacto - Repitió.-Tiene que entenderlo, es decir ¿quién no ha visto los comerciales?

-Bueno - Bucky palmeó su hombro y señaló con su cabeza detrás de Steve - Parece que vas a averiguarlo rápido.

Tony venía saliendo de la preparatoria.

Pepper básicamente apareció encima de Bucky, por lo que Steve comenzó caminar en dirección a Tony.

-Vas a querer ver esto- Bucky susurró en el oído de Pepper.

Steve y Tony se encontraron a la mitad del sendero.

Steve le mostró el Cocosette a Tony mientras sonreía.

Tony ladeó la cabeza y Steve vio en su cara esa pequeña mueca de desentendimiento que había visto otras veces, en sus miles de intentos por hacerle notar algo al moreno.

Su cabello revuelto, esa sonrisa que alcanzaba sus ojos sus largas pestañas que acariciaban su rostro al pestañear sus rosados labio y el rápido paso de la punta de su lengua entre ellos antes de intentar hablar, convencieron a Steve de que no podía seguir con las indirectas, perdiendo el tiempo de esa forma.

Las palabras del moreno se perdieron en su memoria cuando la mano de Steve se posó en su nuca y lo atrajo hasta si para juntar sus labios en un beso que correspondió rápidamente.  
Steve se sintió suspirar al sentir al otro corresponderle.

Fue un beso lento, dulce con una sonrisa de por medio, un beso para confesarse.

Sus frentes se juntaron al separar sus labios. Las manos de Tony acunaban el rostro de Steve. Al abrir sus ojos el rubio pudo ver un leve sonrojo en el otro y tuvo un impulso de volver a besarle.

La expresión medio sorprendida de Tony ameritaba una explicación.

-¿Qué? - Sonrió de lado.- ¿Acaso nunca has escuchado que un Cocosette es la clara señal de un beso?

El moreno se río y esta vez fue él, quien unió sus labios.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue lo primero que escribí y no borré, quizás porque ya tenía la base, el comercial, quizás porque es un shot y además es corto pero estas dos mil palabras dejaron una sonrisa en mi cara y un bonito sentimiento en mi pecho. Espero que lo hallan disfrutado.


End file.
